


Honor

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame
Summary: 王子！Sherlock×騎士！John





	Honor

**Author's Note:**

> 王子！Sherlock×騎士！John

他不明白為何對方要拒絕自己的要求，在說出那樣的話之後，他認為那是個再好的暗示不過。在不知道與第幾個公主共舞完後，Sherlock的內心依舊被這些令人懊惱的問題所困惑，他只好先拒絕下一位公主的共舞邀請，走向大廳外的花園去整理思緒。

舞會的奏樂沒有停下，這顯然是件美好的事，因為沒人會發現身為主角的王子離開了會場。夜色下，他拿出自己宣稱已經戒掉的菸，在無人會發覺的花叢中閃出了一小點的火光。當然他特地來到花園不只是為了散心，而是另有目地。

他能在這裡遠遠的看著在城門下站崗的John。

他的確做好自己騎士的本分，在夜晚的寒風下堅守自己的職位，城牆上的火炬照亮了他的背影，更是把他的金髮染成了玫瑰金。跟Sherlock第一天在洞窟發現他一樣，但當時John身上不只有火炬的光，還有不知道是自己還是別人身上的血，頹坐在地上，似乎等著死亡的來臨。

矮小的騎士甚至脫去了自己的鎧甲，隔著一件薄弱的襯衣下發著抖，肺部嚴重受挫的情況下讓冷風從自己的鼻尖竄過，當時的他只能用奄奄一息來形容。騎士的手上緊握著當時與自家王國下戰帖的國徽，當身邊的大臣對這幕景象搖頭時，Sherlock卻要大夥先把戰敗的士兵搬上馬，帶回境內再做裁決。

“我不做趁人之危的事。”他當時對大臣的反對嗤之以鼻，並用著王子的身份命令身旁的隨從將人帶上馬。一個來自敵國的士兵此時看來非常的溫順，但要不是還有微微起伏的身軀，Sherlock會認為對方是不是已經屈服於死神了。

幸虧的是，對方的生命力和人一樣頑強。

在聽見金髮士兵能夠反抗他們的照料時，Sherlock覺得是時候執行當時說好的裁決了。他暫時放下手邊的研究，不慌不忙的走來了醫療室，他認為一個剛從死神走上掙脫的矮小士兵不會構成什麼威脅，但他一進門就差點被對方丟來的碗盤命中。

看著當時昏迷不醒的士兵現在卻在床上發著脾氣，再聽一旁被嚇得瑟瑟發抖的僕人說著這位士兵有多不配合剩下的醫療後，Sherlock微微笑了出來，並叫僕人先下去準備其他東西，甚至提議說：一個豐盛的早餐會是最棒的選擇。

“是你！”金髮的士兵對著他吼道，“就是你這個瘋子把我帶進來的！”

“是的，就是我。你不認為身為一個肺部嚴重受挫的患者此時不應該用吼的嗎？”Sherlock冷靜的說道，這讓此時屬於情緒波動激烈的John看起來有些可笑，而且他現在是個淪落在敵人手裡的士兵，是個得勝國的戰俘，早已沒了原本國度的庇護。

“你當時怎麼不把我殺了？”士兵問道，並在準備提到這對自己是個侮辱時，Sherlock直接說了一個足以讓他噤聲的人名。

Harriet Waston。他姐姐的名字。

“你唯一剩下的親人，對吧？”Sherlock能看見對方睜大的瞳孔，看來他找到這位士兵的壓制點了。“是你的姐姐……噢，還是親姐姐。”

隨後Sherlock說出了有關這名字的一切，包括整個Waston家族與其原屬王朝的關係，當然還有他的名字，John Waston。士兵沉默的聽著對方所說的一切，他不得不否認這其中一點錯誤都沒有，自己的家族世世代代都為王國奉命，年幼的孩子一出生就得接受各式的訓練，而沒有皇室血統的他們卻無法享有皇室最大的庇護，臨國的駐守士兵甚至時常拿家族開玩笑，認為他們是失去主人寵愛的笨狗，無論如何還是對自己最惡質的主人搖著尾巴。

“一個長期為王朝奉命的家族，或是我該說，皇室的看門狗？”Sherlock最後這句話得來了對方的瞪眼。

“你原本隸屬的國家已經被我給摧毀了，你現在成了我國其中一個戰俘，至於你的姐姐……”

“不准你碰她！”John憤怒的說道，這一切都不關Harry的事，前幾年她因為受不了王朝內的暴行而獨自搬往邊界居住，留下因為家族契約的關係而必須留下的John。她姐姐早已跟這兩國的爭執毫無關係了，甚至可以說是跟整個Waston家族毫無關係了。

“這戰爭根本不關她的事。”

“喔？所以說長期算是我國威脅之一的Waston家族就只有你一人？”

“如果我說是……你們願意放過Harry嗎？”

Sherlock又笑了，他此時笑得有些歇斯底里。

“你知道為什麼我當初想把你留下來嗎？”Sherlock說道，“而不是讓你在外頭獨自死去？”

John搖了搖頭，手緊握著指尖發白。

“這樣說吧，我一直認為讓敵人輕易的死去是件不划算的事。與其讓他們能夠寧靜的沉睡在地底之下，不如延長他們的痛苦。”Sherlock看著面如死灰的John，心裡不由得的為自己的勝利感到快樂。

Sherlock認為他跟他兄長不一樣，對方才是那位當上國王的人，他一直對這種王權不屑，認為長期只能待在同一個地方做著繁瑣的事是非常耗損大腦組織的，他也時常以對方的身形開上一些自認有趣的笑話。但他不得不否認的是－他跟他哥都樂於征服人的快感。

於是他說：“我要你成為我的士兵，John。”

John聽到後不禁無力的笑了出來，

“這就算折磨？你就不怕我隨時把你殺了嗎？”

John抬起頭來，與這位黑色的王子直視，像是聖經裡那些與惡魔對抗的熾天使一樣，堅定且不動搖的藍色瞳孔閃著不願屈服的決心。卷髮的惡魔笑了笑，並在離開之前留下一句話。

“我相信這會非常有趣的。”

等到聽見關門的聲響後，John坐在床上，想著要如何保護遠在邊境的姐姐和獲得Sherlock的信任。

他認為自己從小經過訓練，又承受過暴君的統治，John認為後者應該不成問題，畢竟他的家族也一直教導他要對執行命令的那方表示忠誠和願意誓死的心。他知道逆來順受不是個好性格，但是也從來沒有人教過他如何反抗，如何對自己的主子反抗。

這導致在Harry自私的留下他一個人繼續承受這一切時他無法生對方氣。他甚至時常擔心他的姐姐在邊境會不會遭遇危難。而現在他原本的主子死了，John認為他現在最擔心的就是Harry了。

小時候的主子是父親，長大後的主子是個暴君，而現在的主子則是Harry嗎？John吃痛的想著，肺部的傷又在隱隱作痛著。

他得好好面對接下來的日子了。

拋開他們家族的勾結，在對方任職不久後，Sherlock發現John比他想得還來的稱職。John的表現就像是個完全效忠於他的騎士，像是沒有那些腥紅的過往，彷彿打從出生，John Waston就是他專屬的騎士。

Sherlock為此感到發自內心的喜悅，因為就連要John向他展示忠心，John都能老實的做到他的需求。

好比在命令對方在自己面前唸出騎士憲章這個東西。平時看著那些騎士對著自己朗誦著這個憲章時，Sherlock都覺得有些可笑，甚至厭煩。而此時聽著金髮的士兵朗誦時，Sherlock卻享受在對方獨特的鼻音裡。

他知道騎士憲章對一個騎士有多重要，朗誦的同時也代表著騎士對自己主子的忠心，更是將自己的靈魂和心臟刻上對方的名字。

他認為這非常有趣。

就像是主子愛著自己的寵物，Sherlock也愛上了John。

他甚至會去偷看夜晚準備入睡的John，他的房間構造非常的簡單，一個壁爐，一個書桌和一張窄小的床，由於時間的關係，他通常去的時候都是對方快要禱告結束的時候，他會看到John闔上雙眼的虔誠的祈禱，聽他對著神說痛苦，並在最後留下一句小小聲的阿門。

他有時甚至能聽到John在為自己禱告。

就像是一個天使，Sherlock想著。他開始相信天使都是金髮這件事了。

很多時候，Sherlock希望對方不是想著神，而是想著自己。更多時候，他想直接打開門，然後將對方攬在懷裡。John現在是他專屬的騎士，也是他專屬的天使。

有次宴會過後，Sherlock喝多了，而他認為是因為John不能出現在宴會上一起與他享樂他才喝這麼多。他回去的有些早，宮裡的大臣甚至不清楚在外玩樂一天的王子已經回來了。在他用玩了一天很累的藉口回房，他卻刻意繞了路，想著現在去正好能看見John準備禱告時的摸樣。而他以為會跟往常一樣，John會虔誠的為自己禱告。

在看到John坐在壁爐前拿出那令他厭惡不已的國徽，並放在胸前禱告時，Sherlock先是愣住了。

而在聽到對方說的那些話時，Sherlock早已壓制不住自己內心的怒火，直接打開了房門，顯然這個舉動嚇到了對方。

“我勸你現在最好不要出任何聲音，時間還早呢。”Sherlock說道，並將門帶上的上了鎖。

他慢慢向John逼近，並盯著對方僵硬的肩膀。

“我是個講理的人，而你也清楚這件事，John。”Sherlock突然笑了起來，像是他第一次與對方見面時的那樣，象徵危險的微笑。“我現在給你兩個選擇，一是把那個東西丟進壁爐裡，二是交給我，由我把它丟進壁爐裡，我可以當作這一切都沒發生。”

 John沒做任何選擇。在氣氛詭譎的情況下，他沉默的握緊了手中的國徽。

然後事情就發生了，Sherlock在冰冷的地板上將John的衣服撕開，並搶過對方手上的徽章丟到一個非壁爐的角落，沒丟進火裡是因為John沒做出任何選擇，這也代表對方必須接受接下來所發生的一切。

他能感受到對方的掙扎跟咒罵，而在他說出幾個能讓對方閉嘴的字眼後，金髮的騎士撇開頭，望向身旁的壁爐，希望裡頭的火能吞噬掉此時在自己身上施暴的惡魔。

很遺憾，炙熱的火焰從來都不會是天使的一員。

John在沒有衣物的保護下嚐到了Sherlock冰涼的手指，這讓他倒抽了一口氣，尤其是當對方慢慢掃過他身上的傷痕時，John發出了難受的嘶嘶聲，開始扭動了起來。身為一個騎士身上帶點傷痕真的不算什麼，他經歷過了被箭矢刺穿的疼痛，經歷過被刀劍劃過的痛苦。

他認為對方看清這些後就會清醒過來，認為在一個簡陋的房間中扒開一個傷痕累累的騎士是件不妥當的事。

“你身上還有鞭傷和火燒的痕跡，為什麼？”Sherlock剛說完就在這些傷口上施加壓力。這引得John尖叫一聲，頓時彈跳而起，卻又被對方按回地板上。Sherlock咪著眼的看著對方，他認為鞭傷和燒傷出現在騎士身上是很奇怪的。一般來說，這兩種傷痕大多出現在犯人身上，鞭傷代表著這人違背國法，燒傷則多出現在女囚犯身上，說明該女子不堅守貞潔。

兩種無法跟男性騎士沾上邊的傷痕，卻都出現在對方的身上。

Sherlock在想了想之後，眼神暗了下來，並將對問題保持沉默的John翻了個身。他快速的將後者的褲子扒下，甚至把人的臀部抬高。

他就在自己親自查看下，驗證了自己腦中的想法。騎士的大腿周圍有些細小的紅痕，兩個臀瓣上更是有著凹陷下去的爪痕，明顯的坑疤說明著這不會是一次就會有的痕跡，而是長期累積下來的傷疤。

Sherlock的藍眼睛染上了一層比以往更深沉的冷冽，他像隻被人偷竊財寶的惡龍那般，吐著憤怒的氣息，嘶吼著不滿和苦楚。

“什……什麼？”John在他看不見的地方睜大了雙眼，跑在喉頭間的“不”就被對方侵入自己身體裡的手指給堵了回去。他知道要發生什麼了，就像他之前每晚都會發生的事情。他要被一個別國的王子強姦了。

“我還正想著為什麼你能這麼快就適應我，原來你本身就是一個屬於別人的婊子。”Sherlock說道，情緒聽起來毫無起伏，像是風暴前的寧靜那樣，而這讓看不見他的John感到了恐慌。

Sherlock開始抽插起自己的手指，用指甲刺激對方敏感的腸壁。他聽見對方故意將聲音悶住的哼聲，這讓他感覺更糟，他想聽見那些聲音，而他也認為對方沒能可以拒絕自己的理由，John現在是他的騎士，騎士是沒有權利拒絕王子的。

“手放開，John。”他說著往緊澀的穴口在塞入一根手指進去，哼聲越來越大了，“否則我就在你的屁股上紋上我的名字。”

John的確將手放開了，但它依舊咬著自己的嘴唇不願發出任何呻吟。Sherlock又是不滿的嘖了聲，並匆匆的將手指退出，但他沒有要進行下一個步驟的打算，草草結束永遠不是他的特色。

於是他叫John自己來。

“你最好快一點，”Sherlock鼓勵似的拍了拍對方高挺的屁股，“如果有人發現他們的王子不在寢室裡，他們會怎麼想？哼？”

他看著對方緩緩的將手伸向臀部間，用著極羞恥的姿勢幫自己擴張，一次就插入了兩根手指，另一隻手則是協助的撐開臀瓣。John的動作看上去非常嫻熟，就像是個天天都會操弄自己的蕩婦。

Sherlock很快的見到John的穴口閃著水光，兩隻濕漉漉的手指酸軟的脫離了穴口，而後者已經開始大聲的喘息了。

Sherlock伸手將對方的臀部拉了過來，一個挺身就將自己等候已久的陰莖帶入到對方的身體裡。他的手覆蓋對方臀部上的疤痕，又更是宣示主權般，緊緊的扣住。

穴口裡頭又熱又緊，看來兩隻手指的擴張遠遠不及陰莖的大小，Sherlock低吟，他的手也因為快感而顫抖著，自己的陰莖此時像是被好幾張嘴服侍著，這差點讓他感覺身處天堂。

壓迫似的緊度很難做大幅度的抽插，Sherlock只好一邊叫身下的人放鬆一邊用手指輔助撐開穴口，試著將自己的陰莖帶出或是再進入深一些。John痛苦的呻吟著，手緊握著被撕壞的衣服，這種感覺一向都很糟糕，因為他清楚自己沒多久就會再把大腿張開些，要對方再深入一點。

這種羞恥感總讓他抬不起頭。

Sherlock緩慢的開始了，在對方的穴口間進進出出，他的陰莖摩擦著腸道裡每一根神經，手上下安撫著背部僵硬的肌肉，兩者目的都是為了能讓身下的人露出甜美的呻吟。

很快的，Sherlock意識到對方逐漸有了反應，可能痛感已經被慾望壓過了，John的陰莖微微抬頭，穴口也開始分泌一點的腸液。他因此加快了他的動作，John的呻吟也多添了幾聲急促的尖叫進去。

Sherlock還能聽見那種染上哭腔的呼吸聲。

John心裡知道他哭不是因為痛，而是他受夠這種滋味了。他的確接受過他人的強姦，接受過他人的羞辱和虐待，但他一直都清楚自己不光是因為疼痛而哭泣，還有他早已忍受不下的屈辱。

他是幫姐姐頂下一切的士兵，他是為了家族而為皇室賣命的狗，也是某些人眼裡的玩具。他一直以來都沒有享過自己應有的愛和安全感，只有痛苦和無盡的恥辱。讓他最為難受的更是每次傷害後的慰藉，每當他的靈魂再次被撕碎時，總是有人會又想將它拼揍回去，並跟他說那句句的愛你，等待著的卻還是一次次的撕毀。

John像是有些崩潰的哭了出來，他不怕Sherlock之後會對自己做什麼，只是害怕對方會給自己一個不著地的擁抱。

突然地，John看到對方將自己轉了過來，他的大腿被對方撐開了，背部也被放平在地板上，Sherlock盯著他眼瞼上的淚水慢慢滑落，便開始做出有些他自己也無法解釋的行為。

他將John的屁股又往自己的髖部拉去，完全緊貼的姿勢讓John覺得對方的陰莖更深入了，而他的慾望也隨之攀爬而上。Sherlock放開對方的臀瓣，開始用手去撫摸對方的肚子，在一路往上的最後停在胸部上。

他拉扯起胸部上的乳頭，並俯身將發紅的乳頭送進自己的口中，John無疑被這種觸感挑撥而起，有些酸痛的手臂都不自覺的去環繞在Sherlock的脖子上，像是要對方在用力一點的吸吮他的乳頭。

他的勃起甚至被後者握住了，上頭露出的滑液加快了對方安撫的動作。Sherlock感覺夾緊自己的穴口緩緩出現了痙攣的現象，可能是從他碰上對方的陰莖的那一瞬間開始。

John受不了同時三個刺激，便抖動的釋放在對方的手裡，整個人虛脫的像是一條脫水的魚，雖然有一部分可能是他剛才哭得太厲害的關係。Sherlock也在一陣猛烈的抽插後射在John的體內，後者這時全身痙攣了起來，而Sherlock沒有停下或是拔出，只是將對方的手握在自己的手心中，並在完成後的間歇裡，在上頭落下一個吻。

也許是最近都沒釋放情慾的因素，他射得有點多了，導致在他退出時，能看見黏稠的精液往John的身體外流出。

後者現在渾身黏呼呼的，呼吸聲特別的小－像是個剛降生的嬰兒－倒在了溫暖的壁爐旁。Sherlock拉來了一張毯子給對方蓋上，並將人抱回了床上。John在他的懷裡顯得特別小隻，也特別的瘦弱。

正當Sherlock想裝一切都沒發生的要回自己的房間時，他聽見John闔上的睫毛顫抖著，面露難色的將自己縮成一團。

看見這一幕的他決定走回床上，抱著這個小騎士入眠。

“我會讓你明白的。”Sherlock內心想著，摸了摸對方金色濕潤的髮絲。

在那之後，Sherlock幾乎每個禮拜都會跑去對方的房裡，但有時不是為了做愛，而是聽完John的睡前禱告，從頭到尾的聽一邊。有些大臣發現後原本想阻止這種奇怪的行為，卻被Sherlock一句“知道騎士是否有叛亂之心是再正常不過的吧”給說了回去。

John對他是保持著沉默，但也不會反抗他給他的任何一個命令，包括在幾天的晚上跑去王子的房間張開雙腿。

之後就發展到了現在，John在床上不說任何的話，他會安靜的承受對方在自己身上做的一切，有次Sherlock沒要操他，而只是靠在他的身上想要與他說話時，John幾乎沒說什麼，只給出適當的回應。

對方也似乎放棄了強制的手段，看起來已經對這樣順從的自己感到滿足。John想著，認為這樣能夠前去找自己姐姐的一天也不遠了。

此時，Sherlock正從他身後的城牆上望著自己。眼睛因為菸上的火而閃出一絲難以解讀的情緒。

他吸了一口菸，呢喃似的說著：

“誰才是那位可以救贖你的人。”

Fin.


End file.
